Fanfic Saint Seiya Hantu Ah Penasaran chapter 1
by istar fantasy
Summary: inilah para bronzies yang ingin liburan dengan santai malah terjebak di situasi yang tidak terduga...!
1. Chapter 1

Judul: Funfic humor komedi SAINT SEIYA "HANTU AH PENASARAN"

ini Fanfic pertamaku jadi... maaf ya... kalo gak begitu bagus...

Disclaimer: Aslinya sih tetep punya sensei kurumada...aku cuma coba2...

Author:IStar Fantasy

**Chapter 1: Refreshing**

**Hari itu seperti biasa Athena sedang di culik "lagi"(tu dewi hobinya emang di culik ya..), namun kali ini para Bronzies cuek aja(rasain loe). Mungkin mereka udah bosan berjuang mati-matian mulu, jadi mereka mutusin buat liburan ke tempat yang cukup jauh biar gak ketahuan para goldies. Pilihan mereka jatuh pada sebuah kota kecil nan indah bernama JHURIG CITY .**

**SEIYA: Apanya…kecil iya…angker yang ada…!**

**ISTAR****: Uda deh jangan banyak protes… mo di pecat jadi tokoh utama…!**

**SEIYA: Siap…!(Beri hormat)**

**Mereka menginap di sebuah hotel yang sangat indah sesuai dengan nama hotelnya yaitu GENEREW'OS HOTEL.**

**IKKI: Ya….. indah sekali…..!(Bohong banget)**

**ZABU: ISTAR gak ada tempat yang lebih baik apa...ato yang sedikit lebih mendingan gitu...?**

**ISTAR: Jangan salahin aku... aku juga di kasih tau soal tempat ini dari SHIRYU...**

**SEMUA: SHI..RYUUUUU...!(marah)**

**SHIRYU: Habis kata guru di sini tempatnya bagus..!(keringat dingin)  
><strong>

**SHUN: Emang Guru DOHKO pernah ke sini….?**

**SHIRYU: Ya… katanya dulu sekitar ..eem..seratus tahun yang lalu…!**

**GUBRAKKK…Semua bronzies jatuh saking sweadropnya. Meski begitu mereka tetep nginep di sana juga (kenapa gak pergi aja).**

**SHUN: Gimana ni… padahal malam ini aku mau tidur nyenyak dan mimpi indah… berlari di padang rumput yang cantik… sambil nunggangin seekor kuda unicorn….! (ngayal ampe nari-nari)**

**SEIYA: Lebai amat ni bocah…!**

**ISTAR****: Tunggangin si ZABU aja…napa….!**

**SHUN: Gak ah…! Si ZABU bau EE kuda..!**

**ZABU: Siapa juga yang mau di tunggangin sama bishonen kaya kamu…!**

**SHUN: Kakak..ZABU..jahat..!(nangis)**

**IKKI: …..!(tanpa kata langsung nendang ZABU)**

**Mereka pun segera masuk kekamar kamar dipakai dua dan IKKI, HYOGA dan SHIRYU, ICHI dan NACHI, GEKI dan BHAN, ZABU dan YATO, SEIYA danTENMA. **

**ZABU: Tunggu…! kok TENMA ama YATO ikutan kan beda generasi…!**

**TENMA: Sekali-kali kita juga kan pengen liat masa depan…!**

**YATO: Pelit amat sih…!**

**ISTAR****: Kakek YATO..bilang pelit ama ZABU …sama aja kakek bilang pelit sama diri sendiri…secara si ZABU...kan reinkarnasinya kakek…!**

**YATO: Iya juga sih…!(garuk-garuk kepala)**

**DALAM FIKIRAN**

****ISTAR**: Fasti si YATO jarang keramas….!**

**SHIRYU: Pasti ketombean…!**

**SEIYA: Pasti kutuan….!**

**YATO: Pasti ngomongin aku…!**

**HYOGA: Pasti sinyal hp ku jelek di sini…!(?)**

**ICHI: Pasti si GEKI nambah lagi makannya…..!(?)**

**BACK TO REAL**

**NACHI: Uda deh kita tidur…huaaaaaaaa…!**

**GEKI: Ya..ni ..ngantuk…..!**

**Mereka pun kembali ke kamar. Dikamar no 1, SEIYA dan TENMA sedang asik bermain.**

**TENMA: Woi..******ISTAR**-chan… siapa yang lagi main… kita lagi rebutan guling ni…!**

**SEIYA: Eyang uda …jangan protes mulu nanti aku di pecat dari peran utama…!**

**TENMA: Bagus dong … aku bisa jadi peran utama… judul nya jadi …SAINT TENMA…!**

**SEIYA: Ye… itu sih mao loe…!**

**TENMA: Aku kan lebih keren dari kamu…!**

**SEIYA: Kata siapa …!**

**TENMA: Tanya aja ******ISTAR**…!**

**SEIYA:****** ISTAR**…menurut kamu keren… siapa aku…..ato TENMA…?**

****ISTAR**: YA.. keren TENMA lah…!**

**SEIYA: ******ISTAR** tega dech…hick…hick..hick…!(entah nangis ...entah bengek)**

**Tiba-tiba tercium aroma gas H2S yang sangat menyengat di ruangan itu.**

****ISTAR**: Ih..bau.. SEIYA kamu kentut ya..?**

**SEIYA: Enak aja..tu si eyang kali…!**

**TENMA: Bukan….. setan kali yang kentut…!**

**SETAN: Enak aja gua gakk kentut…!**

**TENMA+SEIYA: Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…! se…se… seeeetaaaaaaaaaaannnn….!**

**Ingin tahu posisi SEIYA dan TENMA saat itu" SEIYA yang kaget melompat ke pangkuan TENMA, ….lalu TENMA lari setelah melempar SEIYA ke lantai…SEIYA yang jatuh terlentang di lantai …langsung lari kaya kakek encok ngejar TENMA ..(sebenarnya yang tua siapa sih).." sekian penjelasannya.**

**to be continue...**

**tunggu lanjutan ceritanya di chapter-2...^_^  
><strong>

**Behind the scene**

**SEIYA: Masa Engkong TENMA lebih keren dari aku….!**

****ISTAR**: Mo.. gimana lagi mang nyatanya gitu…..!**

**SEIYA: Huaaaaaaaaaa….(nangis)….!**

**Setan: Cup-cup…Jangan nangis sayang…..!(?)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aduh aku bener-bener buntu... lanjutinnya gimana ya...apa gini gak pa pa...!**

**Chapter 2 (kengerian di mulai)**

**TENMA dan SEIYA berlarian lalu masuk ke kamar no 2.**

**IKKI: SEIYA…mbah TENMA…ngapain kemari….?****(catatan: saat ini posisi IKKI lagi nungging di kasur)**

**SEIYA: Ada setan..! ****(panic)**

**TENMA: Lho ngapain nungging gitu…!****(ngeryitin dahi)**

**IKKI: Masuk angin ni…!**

**TENMA: O..jadi yang bau kentutnya nyampe ke kamar kita itu bau kentut kamu..!**

**IKKI: Sorry baunya gak kebendung…!****(cengengesan)**

**TENMA: Iya… makanya ampe keBandung…!****(nyampe sini…!)**

**SHUN: ZZZZZZZZZZZZZ….ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ…...****(gak ke ganggu)**

**SEIYA: Kirain setan yang kentut….!**

**SETAN: Kan udah gua bilang… bukan gua yang kentut…!**

**SEIYA: Kyaaaaaa…. Setan yang tadi…!****(loncat ke pangkuan TENMA lagi…gak kapok-kapok)**

**IKKI: Hah jadi beneran ada setan….!****(kaget)**

**SEIYA: Kan tadi udah gua bilang…!****(lebih kaget)**

**SHUN: ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ…ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ…..****(tetep pulas)**

**Mereka langsung berlari ke luar kamar, lalu keluar hotel, lalu keluar dunia menuju akhirat  
><strong>

**TENMA:****ISTAR****…yang bener aja…..!****(lempar SEIYA lagi)**

**ISTAR****: Oke cuman becanda..de3h…!**

**IKKI: Tunggu ade gua ketinggalan…!****(balik ke kamar lalu manggul si SHUN ke luar)**

**ISTAR****: Ternyata si SHUN kebo amat ya….emang sih AMAT agak mirip ama kebo…!**

**SEIYA: AMAT sapa sih…?**

**Sementara itu di kamar no.3 SHIRYU lagi nguncir rambutnya, dan HYOGA lagi asik manjat tebing.**

**HYOGA: Woi …****ISTAR****… Masa di kamar manjat tebing…?**

**SHIRYU: Percuma aja ngomong gitu ..****ISTAR ****buat ceritanya sambil tidur…tu liat…!**

**ISTAR****: ZZZZZ… goldies keren banget….zzzzzzzzz…..!**

**HYOGA: Ya.. gimana dong..?**

**SHIRYU: Apa boleh buat..!**

**Setelah lelah manjat tebing HYOGA mulai angkat besi****.**

**HYOGA: Ya.. kirain mau di suruh tidur….lagian gimana angkat besinya…. barbellnya aja gak ada…?**

**Karena gak ada barbell HYOGA pun mengangkat SHIRYU****.**

**HYOGA: Ha…!(deketin SHIRYU)**

**SHIRYU: Jangan deket-deket ..!****(dorong HYOGA)**

**HYOGA: Gua di suruh ****ISTAR****….!**

**SHIRYU: Pokoknya minggir..!**

**HYOGA: Tadi katanya apa boleh buat…!**

**SHIRYU: Ini beda lagi ….****(kesel)**

**Lalu mereka berdua sama-sama minum segelas air dari closet****.**

**SHIRYU+HYOGA: ****ISTAR****…bangun…..!****(menjerit sekuat tenaga)**

**ISTAR****: Ni..juga dah bangun dari tadi…!**

**HYOGA: ****ISTAR****…Masa kita di suruh minum air dari closet…!**

**SHIRYU: Dendam apa sih sama kita …!**

**ISTAR****: Ah…. gak.. akukan cuman pengen cari perhatian dari kalian aja….!****(alesan)**

**HYOGA+SHIRYU: Ooooooh…..gitu….!****(malu)**

**ISTAR****: Tapi koq….HYOGA..nafsu amat ama SHIRYU …jangan-jangan…..gak ada ERIE….SHIRYU pun jadi…!**

**SHIRYU: Ihhhhhhhh….amit-amit….!****(lari ngejauhin HYOGA)**

**HYOGA: Emangnya siapa yang mau ama loe…..!****(marah)**

**Tiba-tiba mereka mendengar suara bising di luar. Mereka pun melihat dari balik jendela.**

**SHIRYU: Wah…. Ngapain tuh mereka lari malam-malam gini…!****(liat SEIYA dan IKKI lari-lari di luar)**

**HYOGA: Joging malam kali….!**

**SHIRYU: Emang ada jogging malam…mana si IKKI manggul si SHUN lagi….!**

**HYOGA: He…he…he…mungkin itu hobinya….!**

**SHIRYU: Ha…ha…ha…hobi yang aneh…!**

**KUNTI: Hi…hi…hi….!**

**SHIRYU+HYOGA: Kyaaaaaaaaa….kun…kun …..kuntiiiiiiiiiiiiil …la….la…lanak…****(lari keluar gabung ama SEIYA dan lainnya)**

**to be continue  
><strong>

**Dah ngantuk lanjutinnya lain kali aja...**

**Behind the scene**

**SHIRYU: ****ISTAR****… masa aku di comlangin ama ni bebek…..?**

**HYOGA: Sapa juga yang mao sama loe Naga sok sexy….!**

**SHIRYU: sapa yang sok sexy….?**

**HYOGA: Ya… loe lah…. Tiap berantem pasti buka baju….!**

**SHIRYU: Dari pada loe... tiap berantem ngebalet mulu…mo jadi balerina….!**

**ISTAR****+SHUNREI+ERIE: …****(SWEATDROP)**

**APHRODITE****(entah muncul dari mana)****: Kalo eke buka baju sexy gak…..?**

**HYOGA+SHIRYU****(merinding)****: Amit-amit…!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mudah mudahan ceritanya gak semakin Boring...**

**chapter 3 (kengerian bertambah)**

**Di kamar no 4 YATO kebangun oleh suara ribut di luar.**

**YATO: ZABU bangun di luar ada ribut-ribut tuh liat yuk….! ****(sambil nginjek-nginjek ZABU)**

**ZABU: Woi eyang sakit tahu…!****(bangkit sambil nendang YATO)**

**Mereka pun segera pergi. Mereka bertiga lalu melihat hal mengerikan di depannya dari balik pohon.**

**ZABU:****ISTAR****….kita Cuma bedua….!**

**ISTAR****: Kalian betiga…..!**

**ZABU: Betiga….bedua…..!**

**YATO:****ISTAR****…kita Cuma bedua…. Aku ama ZABU….!**

**ISTAR****:Kalian betiga…YATO….ZABU…..ama SHUN…..!**

**YATO: Bukannya si SHUN lagi di gendong IKKI….!**

**ZABU: ****ISTAR****….Ngigo kali…!**

**ISTAR****: Banyak omong …kalo gak percaya liat aja diri…!****(kesal)**

**YATO+ZABU(nengok ke belakang) : SHUN…SHUN…..SHUNDEL BOLOOOOOOOOOOONG…KYAAAAAAAAAAAA…!****(lari gabung ama yang lain)**

**Saking takutnya YATO lari sekuat tenaga ampe nyundul pala si SHUN hingga tu anak bangun ****(akhirnya bangun juga)**

**SHUN: Kakak …..kalian …ngapain lari-laaaaaaaaaarrrr….. iiiiiiiiii….. kyaaaaaaaaaa…hantuuuu!****(keburu melihat ke belakanang ada gerombolan hantu mengejar-ngejar mereka semua).**

**Ingin tahu posisi SHUN saat itu****"…SHUN yang lagi di panggul IKKI (kaya beras)….. ketika melihat hantu-hantu di belakangnya langsung berbalik menggendong IKKI…..dan menyeruduk SEIYA dan SHIRYU yang ada di depannya….hingga terpental jauh…"****sekian penjelasan dari saya****.**

**Sementara itu di hotel NACHI, ICHI, BHAN dan GEKI keluar dari kamar setelah mendengar suara sorak sorai di luar.**

**NACHI: Ada apa sih ribut banget …ganggu orang lagi tidur aja….?****(naikin sarung)**

**ICHI:Apa ada pesta di luar….?**

**GEKI: Tapi kok kita gak di ajak…..tega deh….!**

**ICHI: Kita periksa aja apa yang lain masih ada di kamar gak…..!**

**SEMUA: Setujjuuu….!**

**Mereka lalu memeriksa kamar yang lain satu persatu****.**

**GEKI: Yang lain ada kok….udah pada tidur malah…!**

**NACHI: ICHI…..kamu kenapa kok nangis…..?****(liat ICHI tersedu-sedu)**

**ICHI: Abis kayanya mereka gak nganggap aku temannya….!**

**GEKI: Maksud loe…..?****(gak ngerti)**

**ICHI: Tadi kalian liatkan.. baju tidur mereka seragam putih-putih semua….kok kita gak di kasih juga….!****(nangis makin kenceng….yang lain jadi ikut drop).**

**Tiba-tiba mereka mendengar suara jeritan super merdu yang sangat kompak.  
><strong>

**NACHI: Suara apa tu….!****(ngintip dari jendela).**

**GEKI: Itu …kan….teman-teman yang lain…..kok mereka ada di luar…bukannya tadiiiiiiiii…..ja-ngan…ja-ngan…!**

**SEMUA: Huaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…!****(serempak kaya paduan suara…..sambil lari ****berhamburan ke luar).**

**Di tempat lain SEIYA dan SHIRYU yang di seruduk SHUN terbang hingga ketengah area pemakaman****.**

**SEIYA: Gila tu si SHUN….main seruduk aja…kebanyakan main ama si kebo ALDEBARAN Dia ….. ! ****(mendarat di pangkuan batu nisan)**

**Di Kuil Taurus**

**ALDEBARAN: Apaaaaaaaa...!(teriak hingga dinding kuil retak)**

**KANON: Loe napa...?(tutup kuping)**

**ALDEBARAN: Gak tau.. kok kayanya aku jadi pengen mukul kuda...! apa lagi kalo tu kuda bersayap...!**

**KANON: ? (bingung)  
><strong>

**SHURA: Uda deh... sekarang giliran sapa yang jalan...?**

**MU: KANON...! Ni dadunya...!  
><strong>

**KANON(ngocok dadu): 3...1...2...3...! kyaaaa turun lagi...!**

**AlDEBARAN+MU+SHURA: Ha...ha...!**

**catatan: saat ini mereka lagi main ular tangga.**

**kembali ke JURIG"S CITY dimana SEIYA & SHIRYU mendarat.**

**SHIRYU: Kenapa mendaratnya di tempat kaya gini seh…!.****(nyangkut di pohon kamboja).**

**ISTAR****: Emang kamu mau nya mendarat di mana….?**

**SHIRYU: Yaaa…di Mal….di game center…..di karoke….di club juga boleh…! ****(ngarep)**

**ISTAR****: Banyak mau nyaa…..Kamu itu masih di bawah umur…! ****(catatan umur SHIRYU masih 14 ****tahun)**

**SEIYA lalu membantu SHIRYU turun. ingin tahu posisi mereka saat itu****"SEIYA naik ke pohon kamboja buat ngelepasin baju SHIRYU yang nyangkut. Di atas pohon… SEIYA berjumpa lagi ama kunti …..SEIYA yang kaget langsung mengeluarkan Pegasus ryūseiken... akibatnya dia jatuh bersama SHIRYU..dan pohon kambojanya juga ikut di ajak…sementara si kunti yang tertimpuk terpental kembali ke rombongan hantu pengejar…tepatnya di pangkuan setan….."**

**Di rombongan hantu  
><strong>

**SETAN: Neng KUNTI...!**

**KUNTI: Aa...SETAN...!  
><strong>

**ISTAR****: Cie….cieee…romantic nie…..!**

**SETAN+KUNTI: jadi malu...!**

**kembali ke pemakaman  
><strong>

**Tiba-tiba angin bertiup sangat kencang dan nisan-nisan mulai bergoyang.**

**SEIYA: Goyang apa tu….goyang ngebor…ngecor…gergaji…ato patah-patah…..?**

**SHIRYU: Goyang karawang kali…!**

**ISTAR****: Kalian kebanyakan nonton acara dang dut …ya….!**

**Lalu terdengar suara auman serigala****.**

**SEIYA: Kok makin serem….!****(merinding)**

**SHIRYU: Loh… itukan si FENRIR pake kostum serigala….!****(kenal ama serigalanya)**

**ISTAR****: Bu…..bukan…..!****(mukul SHIRYU pake batu nisan).**

**Kemudian muncul di depan mereka sosok berbalut perban yaitu seongok mumi.**

**SEIYA: Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…muummmiiiiiiiiiii…! ****(menjerit histeris kaya ketemu artis)**

**SHIRYU: Wah bintangnya banyak banget ya…!****(masih pusing).**

**SEIYA yang panic langsung lari sambil narik kuncir rambut SHIRYU.**

**4 jam kemudian.**

**SEIYA: Hosh….hosh…cape….RYU…Muminya masih ngejar kita gak…..?**

**Saat SEIYA liat SHIRYU tarnyata yang di tariknya dari tadi bukan kuncir rambut SHIRYU tapi kuncir seekor pocong.**

**SEIYA: Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa….poc…poc…poci…..bukan….. poc…..poc….ciooong…..!****(lari lagi)**

**to be continued...**

**Behind the scene**

**SHIRYU****(megang benjol di kepalanya****): ISTAR****…kok aku yang di pukul…benjol ni...!  
><strong>

**ISTAR****: Bukanya dari awal emang dah benjol...!(ngeles)**

**SHIRYU: Gak...kok..! Apa iya...ya….!****(ketipu)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Emmmm... mo ngomong apa ya...?**

**Chapter 4 (semakin ngeri)**

**Sementara itu HYOGA dan yang lainnya masih di kejar trio hantu.**

**SHUN:****ISTAR****…udah lama…kok gak pagi-pagi sih …?**

**ISTAR****: Di jurig city malam kurang lebih 68 jam…..!**

**IKKI: Hah…..yang bener aja…!**

**TENMA: Gila ni**** Author….lama-lama aku cium juga…..!**

**ISTAR****: Enak aja…!****(dalam hati: mau dong di cium TENMA).**

**YATO: Jangan-jangan …****ISTAR****…..ajak kita kemari buat ngerjain kita doang…?**

**ISTAR****: Ya…bukan lah…..****(bohong)****…lebih baik tadi aku ajak si ALONE aja…..!**

**HYOGA: Jangan.. di sini cukup ada satu bisonen aja…..!****(lirik-lirik SHUN).**

**Di tempat lain NACHI dan BHAN bersembunyi di tong sampah.**

**NACHI: BHAN….liat ke luar hantunya ada gak…?**

**BHAN****(ngintip ke luar)****: Gak…!**

**NACHI: …...!****(muntah)**

**BHAN: Kita keluar aja yuk…..di sini bau….loe ampe muntah gitu…!**

**NACHI: Gua muntah bukan karena bau sampah …tapi mulut mu itu bau pete….!****(nutup hidung ….mulut…. mata …telinga…kok semua di tutup)**

**BHAN: Sorry…..kemarin baru panen…!****(berkebun pete)**

**Mereka segera pergi sambil mengendap-endap kaya maling ,maklum mereka mantan maling sih.**

**BHAN: Jangan bongkar rahasia dong…!**

**ISTAR****: uweeeeeeeee…..bau pete…..!**

**Lalu di hadapan mereka muncul sebilah kelelawar, mereka pun lari ketakutan.**

**NACHI:****ISTAR****…. Masa kita takut ama kelelawar…..!**

**Itu bukan kelelawar biasa tetapi wujud sebenarnya adalah secuil Dracula.**

**NACHI: Nah itu baru kita takut…!****(belum sadar).**

**30 menit kemudian****.**

**NACHI: Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…drakulaaaaaaaaa…..!****(****baru nyadar).**

**ISTAR****: Lambat amat reaksinya…!**

**Di pemakaman , SHIRYU masih di kejar mumi. Tiba-tiba dia tersandung selembar suster ngesot.**

**SUSTER NGESOT: Kok aku di injak sih…!**

**SHIRYU: Loh …..kamu kan…..si ALBERICH….orang sok pintar dari Asgard…...!**

**SUSTER NGESOT: Yah si anak naga yang waktu itu…..!**

**ISTAR: Huh... gara-gara SUSTER NGESOT & MANUSIA SERIGALA gak datang... jadi kepaksa nyuruh ASGARD WARRIOR buat gantiin mereka...!  
><strong>

**SHIRYU: Ngapain di sini ..pake baju suster lagi…kaya banci…..!**

**SUSTER NGESOT: Aku kerja sampingan jadi suster ngesot di chapter ini….kamu takut dong…kalo kamu gak takut ….aku gak bakal di bayar…..!**

**SHIRYU: Gak ….! gua gak takut ama loe….!**

**SUSTER NGESOT: Takut…..!****(sambil ngesot)**

**SHIRYU: Ngaaaakkkkkkkkk….!**

**SUSTER NGESOT: Plisssssss…nanti ku traktir baso Mas Waluyo deh…..!**

**SHIRYU: Yang bener… ?**

**SUSTER NGESOT: Bener…swearrrrrrr….!**

**SHIRYU: Kalo gitu deal ….kyaaaaaaaaaaa…..suster ngesot….…! ****(nada datar)**

**ISTAR****: Ni anak baru takut setelah di sogok…..!**

**be continued...**

**Behind the scene**

**FENRIR+ALBERICH: Kenapa kita cuman di jadiin hantu…!****(ngambek)**

**ISTAR****: Tenang nanti ku buat Fanfic soal ASGARDIAN deh…..!**

**FENRIR+ALBERICH: Asyiiikkkkk…! **

**ISTAR****(tampang seram)****: Dan si ALBERICK akan ku buat menderita…..ha…ha…!**

**ALBERICH: Kyaaaaaaaa…!****(ketekutan)**

**FENRIR: Gak…pa-pa…. buat aja dia menderita…..!****(gak peduli)**

**ALBERICH: FEENNNRRRRIIIIIRRRRRR…..!****(kepala ALBERICH meletus)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Huh.. Chapter terakhir...akhirnya...!**

**CHAPTER 5 (akhir/awal…?...)**

**DI hotel ICHI berlari sambil menarik tangan GEKI ke ruangan TV.**

**ICHI: Gawat …sudah terlambat….****.****.!** **(panic)**

**GEKI: Terlambat….terlambat apanya….?** **(ikut panic)**

**ICHI: Liga Eropa udah mulai….!..****(nyalain tv)**

**GEKI: Bodoh….!** **(mukul ICHI)****…..kirain apaan…...!** **(ikut nonton)**

**Suara TV**

**Iya…umpan yang baik di terima Christian ronaldo…Ronaldo terus menggiring bola ke arah gawang…. Tapi apa yang terjadi….. gawangnya sudah kelewatan…..oh rupanya dia di kejar sadako…**

**GEKI: Ngapain tu si Sadako ngejar-ngejar Ronaldo….?**

**ICHI: Penggemarnya kali…..!**

**GEKI: Yang bener aja….!**

**SADAKO****(keluar dari TV):****Ya iya lah.. akukan anggota Christian Ronaldo Fans club….!**

**GEKI + ICHI: Sa…..sa…..!**** (gagap kaya Azis gagap)**

**SASHA****(tiba-tiba muncul):****Saya….!**

**GEKI: Bukan….!****.(mendadak normal)**

**ICHI + GEKI: Sa….sa…..sadako….****(gagap lagi)****…kyaaaaaa…..!**

**Kemudian rombongan besar pun semakin besar dengan di tambah SEIYA yang di kejar pocong ….. NACHI dan BHAN yang di kejar drakula….ICHI dan GEKI yang di kejar sadako….serta SHIRYU yang di kejar mumi dan suster ngesot.**

**SHIRYU: Kok Cuma aku yang di kejar ama dua hantu….?**

**ISTAR****: Takutnya kamu ama suster ngesot kan Cuma boongan…..! ****(marah)**

**SHIRYU: He…he….!**

**ISTAR****: Pengejar pun bertambah dengan gabungnya sekuntum vampire cina…..!**

**IKKI: Kok hantunya malah di tambah sih…...!**

**ISTAR****: Abis protes mulu….!****(masih marah)**

**HYOGA: RYU…..jangan protes mulu dong…..!**

**SHIRYU: Iya …..ya….!****(kesel)**

**Mereka berlari menuju bandara dimana pesawat mereka di parkir , namun vampire cina udah nongol di depan.**

**SEIYA: Aduh gimana nih…..!**

**YATO : Kalo di film-film sih pake kertas mantra…!**

**SHUN: SHIRYU…..kamu kan lama di cina punya kertas mantra anti vampire gak…?**

**SHRYU: Kalo gak salah ada…di dompet…****(raba-raba saku)****…..dompetku mana…..?****(ngeluarin semua isi saku…ada saputangan….ada surat cinta ampe surat tanah…..ada piring…... toples ….panci juga ada…)**

**TENMA: Loe… mo jadi tukang kredit…..ya…!**

**HYOGA: Cepetan hantu-hantu nya makin deket…!****(panic)**

**SHIRYU: Ya tunggu…aduh mana lagi tu dompet…!****(lebih panic)**

**TUYUL: Dompetnya di sini….!****(nunjukin dompet PINK bergambar hello kitty)**

**SHIRYU: Eh tuyul balikin dompet gua…..!****(tanggung malu.. langsung **ngejar tuyul**)**

**Akhirnya mereka terkejar para hantu.**

**SHUN: Aduh gimana nih…..?****(takut ½ mateeeeee)**

**BHAN: Tenang serahin ke gua…..!****(sok keren)**

**BHAN menarik nafas panjang lalu.**

**BHAN: Hooooooooooooooo….!.****(jurus nafas pete)**

**SEMUA: Baaaaaaaaaaaauuuuuuuuuuu…!**

**DRAKULA: Mendingan aku nyium bawang putih deh…..!**

**SEIYA: Lebih parah dari kentutnya IKKI….!****(nyaris pingsan)**

**SHIRYU: Akhirnya aku dapetin lagi dompetku…. Uweeeeeeeeee …..!****(muntah ke si tuyul)**

**TUYUL: Jangan muntah ke gua dong…..!**

**Ketika para hantu kelenger bau nafas si pete.**

**TENMA:****ISTAR****…..salah yang bener si BHAN…..!**

**ISTAR****: Terserah deh …bau banget ….pokoknya kalian lari ke pesawat sana…..kecuali si IKKI…mampir dulu ke tukang parkir yang dah berpangalaman selama 500 tahun…untuk ngambil kunci pesawat….!(asang oksigen)  
><strong>

**SHIRYU: Lebih tua dari guruku donk….!**

**ISTAR****: Laksanakan…..!**

**SEMUA: Siapppppp…laksanakan….!****(beri hormat)**

**Di pos tukang parkir. **

**IKKI: Pak mana kunci pesawat kami…..!(loncat-loncat kaya lagi kebelet)  
><strong>

**TUKANG PARKIR: Dah mao pulang …..!****(ngambil kunci pesawat)**

**IKKI: Ya …di sini banyak hantu nya…...!(masih loncat)  
><strong>

**TUKANG PARKIR: Oh gitu….!**** (dah biasa)**

**Sementara itu para hantu lagi antri di toilet untuk muntah.**

**KUNTI: Drakula cepetan dong…...!**** (gedor-gedor pintu)**

**MUMI: Gawat perbanku jadi bejamur gara-gara kena nafas tu monyet….!**** (sebenarnya dah jamuran dari dulu)**

**TUYUL****(manyun)****: Awas tu anak…..kirain cuman mau ngambil dompetnya doang… hasil kerjaku yang lain juga ikut di embat …sebel….!**

**SUSTER NGESOT ASLI: Aduh aku telat…ketiduran tadi….!**

**MANUSIA SERIGALA ASLI: Aku juga...mudah-mudahan tetep dapet honor….!.**

**ISTAR****: Enak aja…..makan gaji buta…****.****!**

**Di pesawat.**

**SHUN: Akhirnya….lolos juga…..!**

**SEIYA: Aku gak mau kesana lagi…...!**

**TENMA: Aku gak mao deket-deket si BHAN lagi….!**

**SHIRYU: Si ALBERICH masih ingat janjinya gak ya…?**

**BHAN: Gimana kalo untuk merayakan kepulangan kita kita pesta makan pete...!**

**PARA BRONZIES LAIN: Ayoooooo...!**

**ISTAR: Nooooooooo...! lebih baik aku ubah ceritanya...!kalian harus tetep tinggal di JURIG'S CITY sampe pete nya BHAN habizzzzzzz...!**

**SEIYA: Ya…..jangan gitu dong….kita kan Cuma becanda…!****(kaget)**

**SEMUA: Iya….Cuma becanda…..!**

**HYOGA: Kita gak serius…..!****(minta ampun)**

**SEMUA: Iya…gak gerius….!**

**SHIRYU: Kita Cuma main-main…!.****(menyesal)**

**SEMUA: Iya…..Cuma main-main….!**

**SHUN: Kita gak mungkin pesta pete….kok…!****(nangis)**

**SEMUA: Iya…gak mungkin…..!**

**TENMA: Pliiiiiiiiiiiiissssssssssssss jangan kembaliin kita kesana…paling gak biarin aku aja ikut pulang sama kamu….!**

**SEMUA: Iya….plis…!**** (?)**

**IKKI: Kalian kaya kebo…..ngikut aja…..!****(marahin bronzies lain)**

**SEMUA: Iya….kita kebo…! loh..kok….?**** (baru sadar)**

**ISTAR****: Gak di maafin….!.****(melempar semua bronzies dari pesawat tanpa parasut)**

**SEMUA BRONZIES: Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa….SENSEI KURUMADA …. helpppppp…!**

**THE END**

**Behind the Scene**

**ISTAR****: Sekian FANFIC dari saya….di FUNFIC berikutnya yang jadi tokoh utamanya adalah para GOLDIES**** yang keren-keren….!**

**GOLDIES: Horeeeeeeeeee…!**

**SEIYA: Kok kayanya beda banget cara panggilannya ama kita…!**

**ISTAR****: Kenapa… protes…..?****(muka angker)**

**SEIYA: Eng…enggak ….!**

**IKKI: …**

**YATO: …..**

**TENMA: Yang penting aku yang paling keren...!**

**ISTAR****: Yang paling keren …ya…para GOLDIES…..!**

**GOLDIES: Yo…..i….!**

**SAORI: Kok aku gak di tolongin sih…..?**

**Semua: Boseeeeeennnnnnnnnnnnn…!**


End file.
